


Viejos amigos

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: Este fic es un regalo para Rose, por el día de su cumpleaños. ¡Muchas felicidades! Y como no podría ser de otra manera, este es un oneshot protagonizado por nuestra pareja predilecta de Saint Seiya: Camus y Milo. OS de temática yaoi.





	Viejos amigos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está dedicado a Rose, por el día de su cumpleaños. ¡Espero que te guste y disfrutes de tu día! Te deseo todo lo mejor, porque te lo mereces de corazón. Muchísimas gracias por tu amistad y tu apoyo, eres una de esas personas buenas del fandom que me alegro muchísimo de haber encontrado. ¡Un fuerte abrazo y felicidades!
> 
> Advertencia de contenido: yaoi, pareja Milo x Camus.   
> **Copyright a Masami Kurumada por los personajes**  
> **Copyright a MelissiaScorpio por la historia, escrita el 28/04/2018 y publicada en AO3 el 30/04/2018. No reproducir en otras webs, páginas, foros sin mi consentimiento expreso. Gracias**

** Viejos amigos **

“A Milo Mitsotakis, preséntese en el Santuario con la mayor brevedad posible. Atentamente, Sumo Sacerdote Shion”

Con estas palabras recibió el caballero de Escorpio la orden de regresar al Santuario. Breve, pero conciso.

Con veinte años recién cumplidos, recogió su armadura y embarcó en el primer ferry que tuvo a su disposición con destino a Atenas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba la capital de Grecia y se sentía aturdido por el trajín de gente que caminaba a toda prisa por las calles recién asfaltadas.

Apartó un mechón de pelo de su hombro, retirándolo hacia su espalda y se quedó unos minutos mirando el mapa que tenía entre manos.

Y es que todo había cambiado, desde que con siete años se marchase del Santuario para proseguir su entrenamiento en la isla, tras despedirse de Aioros, Shura y Saga, quienes se quedaron allí a la espera de su vuelta.

Junto a él, también se dispersaron sus compañeros Mu, Aldebarán, Shaka y Camus. Y si no recordaba mal, Aioria se quedaría unos días más en el Santuario con su hermano. Así que nunca supo qué fue de él.

El sol deslumbró sus ojos azules y parpadeó un par de veces antes de seguir al astro rey, ya que era la única referencia que tenía entre manos.

—Civilización…— masculló molesto, al ver que la avenida que de pequeño solía ver poblada de árboles, ahora estaba salpicada de edificios nuevos, sin rastro de verdor por ningún lado.

Ni siquiera se volvió cuando se cruzó con un grupo de colegialas que reían nerviosas al ver a aquel extraño pero atractivo hombre de cabello largo, obviando que seguían sus pasos a corta distancia para ver dónde se iba.

Quizás dejarían de seguirle cuando vieron que sus pasos se encaminaron hacia el extrarradio de la ciudad, por un camino polvoriento e inexplorado para ellas.

Pero incluso aquel paraje, que antaño dirigía al pueblo de Rodorio, no estaba exento de la mano del hombre.

En este caso, lo que se encontraba era urbanizaciones de chalets adosados, que parecían haber brotado de la nada, contrastando con las casitas tradicionales del pueblo vecino.

— ¿Pero por dónde se va a Rodorio?— murmuró cansado de dar vueltas, sin encontrar ni un solo comercio abierto para poder preguntar.

Cuando iba a llamar a la puerta de uno de esos chalets adosados, divisó por la calle una persona caminando hacia él.

—Voy a preguntar a esa chica— se dijo, mientras se alejaba de la puerta y retrocedía unos pasos.

Aquella persona también iba ensimismada mirando alrededor, hasta que sus ojos se centraron en Milo y se encaminó hacia él.

—Disculpe señor, ¿sabe por dónde se va a Rodorio?— le preguntó con un marcado acento extranjero— Me he perdido y…

El caballero de Escorpio se quedó callado unos segundos, extrañado al ver que no era una mujer sino un hombre.

Además, le fascinaba ese color rojo fuego que tenía en sus cabellos y los calmados ojos azul oscuro de su iris. Era un contraste muy hermoso, y a la vez, le resultaba muy familiar.

—Pues iba a preguntarte lo mismo, porque estoy perdido— contestó el griego, aún turbado por el encuentro—. ¿Dónde vas?

El extranjero frunció el ceño súbitamente.  
—A usted no le importa donde yo vaya— replicó cortante, mientras el aura alrededor se tornaba fría.

Milo tragó saliva y se quedó petrificado cuando aquel hombre pasó a su lado sin más, tras haberle contestado tan abruptamente. Tras unos segundos, se atrevió a decir lo que estaba pensando.  
— ¿Camus?

El francés frenó sus pasos y se quedó quieto, sin volverse. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y aguardó unos instantes.  
— ¿Qué ha dicho?— balbuceó suavemente, esperando haber escuchado bien.

—Camus... Vous êtes Monsieur Camus? Chevalier d’or du Verseau…

—Oui…c’est moi…— contestó el francés, sonriendo al darse cuenta—. Et toi?  
  
—C’est moi…Milo.

No podía creer que Camus no le hubiese reconocido a esas alturas. Una sombra de tristeza sobrevoló su mente al pensar que su gran amigo no le había reconocido.

Pero cuando escuchó una risa primero suave y que finalmente estalló en una carcajada, la cara descompuesta cambió radicalmente.

Al fin el francés se daba la vuelta y miraba a Milo con un brillo diferente en los ojos. Sonreía abiertamente mientras que el griego comenzaba a reírse también.

—No me lo puedo creer…— murmuró el caballero de Escorpio, estrechando entre sus brazos al francés, quien por unos instantes permaneció tieso, pero finalmente sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de su amigo—. ¡De lejos pensé que eras una mujer!

— ¡Y yo pensé lo mismo que tú, con el cabello largo y rubio!— respondió su compañero, sin abandonar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Por alguna razón que ambos no sabían bien, sus ojos se buscaban y evitaban en todo momento. Si coincidían las miradas, un rubor florecía en sus mejillas, tornándolas rosadas.

Se pusieron al día en un breve intercambio inicial, pero reanudaron el camino a Rodorio, que encontraron al fin con ayuda de un vecino.

Al fin ambos reconocieron el pintoresco pueblecito vecino al Santuario y recordaron viejos tiempos caminando por las calles empedradas.  
— ¿Y te acuerdas cuando Aldebarán rompió el muro del solar?— indicaba Milo, señalando una pared derruida— Menuda bronca le cayó de parte del Sumo Sacerdote cuando se enteró.

—Sí— contestó Camus, quien a pesar de que Milo señalaba el lugar, prefirió quedarse mirando el rostro del caballero de Escorpio—, fue realmente divertido, pero para ser justos, la culpa fue tuya.

Milo sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos centellearon recordando la travesura.  
—Soy demasiado rápido para él…y nosotros deberíamos darnos prisa, nos están esperando— dijo riéndose de nuevo, y apagando la risa cuando se quedó mirando el perfil del francés, quien miraba al suelo en esos momentos—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Camus sacudió la cabeza y volvió el rostro hacia su amigo y sonrió levemente.  
—Es solo que ahora ejerceremos plenamente como caballeros de oro, es decir, ya en el Santuario y vigilando los templos.

— ¿Te abruma eso?— preguntó Milo desconcertado—. Camus, si tú eres el ser más responsable sobre la faz de la Tierra, has tenido dos alumnos… ¿no te apetece volver?

El caballero de Acuario cambió su rictus a uno más serio y suspiró.  
—Preferiría aguantar un poco más la vuelta…si no te importa. Tú si quieres irte, puedes marchar sin problema.

Milo pensó unos instantes, intuyendo que algo no iba del todo bien.  
—Me quedaré contigo— contestó, provocando que Camus sonriera—. Ya que ambos abandonamos el Santuario juntos, juntos entraremos de nuevo. ¿Vamos a una taberna a comer?

Aceptando la invitación, los dos jóvenes entraron en una de las pequeñas tabernas tradicionales de Rodorio.   
  
Los ojos del francés vigilaban todos lados, mirando de soslayo y vigilando que nadie les observara.   
— ¿Qué te ocurre Camus?— preguntó Milo, recibiendo un chistado de su parte, para bajar la voz—. ¿Qué? Dímelo…estás nervioso, no es propio de ti.

El caballero de Acuario se revolvió incómodo y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Sólo es que hace mucho tiempo que no vengo…y temo que el Sumo Sacerdote esté molesto…

— ¿Molesto por qué?— replicó el caballero de Escorpio, callándose súbitamente cuando el camarero depositó las dos jarras de cerveza sobre la mesa.

—Porque me ha requerido en anteriores ocasiones y no he acudido a la llamada— respondió  el pelirrojo, dando un largo trago a la bebida.

Milo se quedó callado mirando a Camus.   
—Si te soy sincero…— dijo finalmente, tras dar él un trago también—, hay algo que me inquieta. No sé lo que es, pero Shion está raro. No parece el mismo de antaño. Igual es que está viejo, no sé…

—Será…— replicó el francés, desviando la mirada—. Lo que tenga que contarnos, lo sabremos en un par de horas.

— ¿Sólo un par?— preguntó con malicia el caballero de Escorpio—. ¿Me obligas a hacer novillos y esperas que solo estemos dos horas fuera?

Los dos jóvenes prorrumpieron en carcajadas, asustando al camarero que les traía la comida.   
  
Camus no sabía qué era. Lo único que sentía era que Milo hacía que sus problemas se disipasen rápidamente. Igual que cuando intercambiaban misivas en los años que estuvieron lejos del Santuario.

Y a pesar de que tenía cierto temor a que pudiera tener represalias del Sumo Sacerdote, ahora eso no importaba.

Igual Milo tenía sospechas de lo mismo que sentía él.

No tenía idea de cuándo decidirían adentrarse en el Santuario, pero teniendo al caballero de Escorpio a su lado, se sentía más seguro.

Y ver a Milo, riendo y contando chascarrillos de su vida en la isla, el tiempo pasaba volando. Solo tenía ojos para él. Lo que más ansiaba en esos momentos, era retomar todo el tiempo perdido.

—Has cambiado mucho— musitó el caballero de Escorpio, escaneando de nuevo al pelirrojo—. Estás…diferente.

— ¿En qué sentido?— preguntó el aludido, interesado en escuchar— No creo haber cambiado mucho, sin embargo tú sí.

— ¿Yo?— exclamó Milo, quien enseguida rebuscó en sus bolsillos la cartera, la abrió y sacó la última y única foto que recibió de Camus cuando se escribían cartas— Mírate, estás totalmente cambiado. Cabello más corto…carita de niño…

—Ahí tenía nueve años— soltó el francés, tomando la foto entre sus dedos—. No sabía que conservaras esta foto…

—La he guardado como oro en paño— replicó el griego—, todo este tiempo. Si me hubieses enviado otra más actualizada, te hubiese reconocido antes.

Entonces Camus rebuscó en un cuaderno, donde tenía pegadas todas las cartas que había recibido de su amigo, y junto a ellas, una foto de él. Se la tendió a Milo y éste se sorprendió al verse.  
  
—Por todos los dioses, qué mofletes tenía— soltó, empezando a reírse—. Y el pelo ahora lo tengo algo más oscuro que entonces.

—Has cambiado a mejor— murmuró el francés, deteniéndose en las facciones masculinas del griego, que se le antojaban realmente bellas.   
  
—Y tú también— susurró Milo, sin apartar los ojos celestes de los de Camus, sabiendo con certeza qué era lo que le estaba pasando y lo que estaba sintiendo—. Pase lo que pasea partir de este momento, estaré siempre junto a ti.

Ambos alzaron sus jarras y las hicieron chocar, brindando por una nueva vida, esta vez, juntos.

Milo guiñó un ojo a Camus antes de beber el trago del brindis y Camus sonrió levemente.

Pero lo que nadie podía ver, era que por debajo de la mesa, un par de manos estaban entrelazadas.

Que el caballero de Escorpio recibía caricias en su mano con el pulgar. Y que el francés se estremecía al sentir la pierna de Milo frotando suavemente la suya.

¿Qué más da la hora a la que regresaran al Santuario?

Shion podría esperar un poco más.


End file.
